Pour le bonheur de Candy
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Après cette belle journée à la maison pony, Albert décide de prendre en main le bonheur de Candy. Mais comment faire pour arracher Terry à Suzanne?
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy, ma suite**_

La petite fête à la maison Pony était terminée depuis quelques temps déjà. Candy était retourné à Lakewood avec Albert. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert ! En une journée, elle avait appris qu'Albert était son Oncle William ET son prince des collines. Mais alors, toutes ses années ou elle avait aimée son prince, avait elle aimée Albert ? Et aujourd'hui, Est-ce qu'elle aimait Albert ?

_« J'ai essayée de paraître heureuse d'apprendre que Terry était retourné avec Suzanne, mais Dieu sait que ça m'as fait mal… Je lui ai promis d'être heureuse, mais comment je vais pouvoir faire ? Sans lui…Mais lui a Suzanne… Comme je regrette de lui avoir laissé sans me battre… juste par pitié… j'ai mal… Je m'en veux… »_

C'est sur ces pensées que la jeune fille s'endormis, les larmes coulant doucement sur ces joues. Encore une fois, il était là pour peupler ses rêves…

Albert, lui, était inquiet pour sa petite protégée… Il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas le montrer…

_« Elle pense encore aux autres avant elle… Et ça lui brise le cœur… Ma petite Candy, ton bon cœur finira par te perdre…Je suis tellement inquiet... »_

En effet, le jeune homme voyait bien que, malgré tous les efforts que Candy faisait pour rester forte, elle faiblissait… Il était en train de rejoindre sa chambre quand il entendit des pleures résonner de derrière la chambre de la jeune fille… Albert se surprit à penser à se qui aurait pu arriver si Anthony était toujours en vie.

_« De toute évidence, elle ne pleurerait pas…Elle serait plus forte… Elle aurait eu moins d'épreuve à vivre… »_

Il pouvait entendre d'ici Anthony le réprimander de ne rien faire, d'avoir renvoyer Terry auprès de Suzanne sans le laisser parler à Candy… Oh oui, il le savait maintenant, ça avait été une belle erreur… Maintenant, il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains !

Cette nuit là, Albert se promit que plus jamais Candice Neige André ne serait triste. Oui, la rupture avec Terry sera sa dernière peine ! Il allait trouver le moyen de lui rendre le sourire. Mais tout d'abord, il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec les Legrand et la grande tante Elroy, car, après tout, eux aussi avaient beaucoup fait souffrir Candy.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour eux deux.

Lorsque Albert vit Candy arriver pour le petit-déjeuner, il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des larmes qu'elle avait versée pendant la nuit, il lui sourit :

- Ah, Candy ! Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, très bien… Répondit-elle sans grandes convictions.

- La grande tante Elroy et les Legrand devraient arriver dans 2 heures environs, je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite…

- Oh… D'accord ! Merci Albert… Euh… je dois t'appeler Albert ou Grand oncle William ?

- Je propose Albert… Il y a bien assez de gens qui vont m'appeler grand oncle William… Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à me souvenir que j'ai, un jour, été Albert… Juste Albert ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Très bien…Mais la tante Elroy ne va rien dire ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, après tout, je suis ton père maintenant, donc, c'est à moi de décider comment tu m'appelles. Et comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu m'appelles papa… Ca me vieillira bien trop ! Je suis encore jeune moi !

En disant ceci, Albert avait sourit et tout deux avaient rigolés. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils virent George qui venait d'entrer :

- Monsieur, Madame Elroy vient d'arrivé, elle dit devoir discuter avec vous de divers sujets important avant que vous n'invitiez Mademoiselle Candy et les Legrand à entrer. Elle ne semble pas savoir que vous avez déjà rencontré et discuter avec Mademoiselle Candy !

- Et bien elle va avoir une drôle de surprise ! Candy, tu veux bien nous rejoindre dans le petit salon dans 1 heure s'il te plaît ? Pendant ce temps, je vais lui expliquer mon amnésie et les soins que tu m'as donné, ensuite je commencerai à m'expliquer avec elle ! A tout à l'heure !

- Oui, à tout à l'heure Albert… Mais ne soit pas trop dur avec elle s'il te plaît…

- Ne t'en fait pas petite !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit de la salle à manger afin de rejoindre la grande tante. Il se devait de protéger « SA Candy ». Elle avait beaucoup souffert déjà à cause de cette famille et les préjugés de la grande tante ne l'aideraient pas. Il allait devoir tout lui raconter au sujet de son amnésie et des soins et de l'aide que Candy lui avaient apporté alors que tout le monde le prenait pour un espion, alors que personne ne lui faisait confiance. Il lui racontait aussi la réalité au sujet des mauvais coups de Daniel et Elisa… La grande tante semblait vieillir plus à chaque mot prononcé par Albert, il finit par lui dire :

- Lorsque j'ai informé Candy du fait que j'allais mettre les choses au points avec vous, elle m'a demander de ne pas être trop dur avec vous ma tante… Elle a le cœur au bon endroit… Et c'est un cœur ou tout le monde, même ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir, ont une place… Je me contenterais donc de cet avertissement ! Cependant, si jamais j'apprends que vous avez commis une autre injustice envers MA FILLE, je peux vous garantir que, je ne serais plus aussi clément ! Me suis-je fais comprendre ma tante ?

- Ou… Oui William ! Je ne me serais jamais douté… Elisa… Daniel… Voler… Mentir… J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau !

- Tenez, je suis désolée d'avoir parlé aussi durement, mais vous vous deviez de comprendre la vérité ! Je sais que vous la tenez pour responsable de la mort de deux de vos neveux, mais elle n'a jamais envoyé Alistair à la guerre, au contraire, elle à tout fait pour l'en empêcher…

-Ne vous en faites pas William, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux… Je m'excuserais auprès de Candy dès que la réunion avec les Legrand sera terminée.

George choisit ce moment pour entrer en compagnie des Legrand. Lorsqu'ils virent que le grand oncle William était celui que Candy soignait, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient perdus… Toute la vérité allait éclatée…

L'heure suivant le petit déjeuné passa rapidement pour Candy qui avait décidée d'aller faire un petit tour dans la roseraie d'Anthony… Lorsqu'il fut pour elle l'heure d' rejoindre Albert dans le petit salon, elle se sentit nerveuse. Elle se leva donc et se rendit dans un salon du rez-de-chaussée dont la porte était ouverte. Elle pu voir que les Legrand étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Albert fit signe à Candy de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Les Legrand étaient pâle. La tante Elroy était, elle aussi pâle… Mais plus que de la peur, Candy comprit que cette soudaine pâleur était due au choc que les révélations d'Albert avaient certainement provoqué chez elle. La vérité avait dû être difficile à avaler pour elle.

Candy salua poliment tout le monde :

- Bonjour ma tante. Monsieur Legrand, madame Legrand, Elisa, Daniel.

Elle s'était inclinée poliment devant chaque personne avant de s'installer aux côtés d'Albert.

- Bonjours Candy.

Seul Monsieur Legrand et la tante Elroy avaient répondu à la jeune femme.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais mettre les choses au point : Je n'ai jamais décidé que Candy épouserait Daniel, elle m'a dit ne pas en avoir envie et ne pas l'aimer, donc, elle ne le fera pas. Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse des choses de se genre dans mon dos, surtout si l'ont y implique mon accord sans me l'avoir demandé! Candy n'aura pas besoin de mon accord le jour où elle décidera de se marier, mais il est absolument hors de questions qui quiconque n'ose l'y forcer de quelques manière que se soit ! Candy a eu la bonté de prendre soin de moi quand j'étais amnésique, elle m'a fait confiance et m'a offert son hospitalité et ses soins quand tout le monde voulait me mettre à la rue. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu retrouvé la mémoire et revenir au grand jour. Elle a beaucoup de cœur et je sais ce que toi, Elisa et toi, Daniel, lui avez fait subir pendant toutes ces années !

- De quoi parlez vous mon Oncle ? demanda Monsieur Legrand

- Monsieur Legrand, je dois vous informez que votre femme et vos enfants vous manipulent trop facilement. Pendant des années, ils ont tout fait pour faire souffrir Candy, qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert dans sa courte vie. Depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds chez vous, elle ne connait qu'insultes, mauvaises blagues, et coups bas de vos enfants. Ils ont toujours été odieux avec elle. Ils ont été jusqu'à l'accuser de vole, puis, plus tard, au collège, mentir et la piéger pour la faire renvoyer.

- Quoi… Mais je… Je vous assure que je n'en savais rien… je leur faisait confiance je…

- C'est facile de dire ça ! S'énerva Albert, mais il fut interrompu par la main de Candy sur la sienne :

- Albert je t'en pris, calme toi ! Nous vous croyons monsieur Legrand. Je pense que tout ceci c'est passé dans votre dos.

- Tu es bien trop gentille avec eux Candy après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

- Il faut pardonner aux gens, ainsi, quand à notre tour nous aurons besoin de pardon, le seigneur nous l'accordera plus facilement…

- Tu dois avoir raison Candy… Monsieur Legrand, je vais punir vos enfants. Dans 1 semaine à lieu un grand bal ici même. Vous y êtes invité, avec votre femme. Daniel et Elisa ne viendront pas. Elisa va partir à l'université de Seattle et Daniel ira à celle de Dallas. Ils ne reviendront que dans 2 ans. A leur retour, je jugerais si oui ou non ils ont le droit de rester dans la famille André! Qu'ils n'oublient pas qu'à ce moment là, se sera à Candy de décider si elle leur pardonne ou pas !

Tout le monde comprit que cette décision était sans appel. Daniel tenta néanmoins une dernière fois :

- Candy, il faut que tu me croies, je t'aime vraiment… Il faut que tu me croies.

- Oh mais je te crois Daniel. Mais je suis désolée de te dire que rien ne se passera jamais entre nous. Au mieux, je veux bien essayer d'être ton amie… Mais rien de plus ! N'en soit pas étonné après tout se que ta sœur et toi m'avez fait subir pendant ou se temps ! Mais si tu m'écris, en amie, je te répondrais !

A ces paroles Daniel sourit et Elisa répliqua :

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas possible entre vous, elle aime encore cet acteur !

- Cela suffit Elisa ! Quand vas-tu enfin apprendre à te taire et à respecter les autres ? Tu ne penses pas avoir fait assez de mal comme ça ! Vas immédiatement à la voiture !

Monsieur Legrand venait de la couper et, après s'être excuser une dernière fois auprès d'Albert et Candy, tous sortirent du petit salon. Albert vit que Candy faisait de gros effort pour ne pas pleuré a la mention du nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore… Il fut pris de colère, Elisa avait encore réussit à la faire souffrir…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la tante Elroy :

- Candy, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi d'avoir été aussi crédule… Je comprendrais que tu ne me pardonnes pas tout de suite, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance…

- Ne vous en faites pas ma tante. Vous êtes toute pardonnée. Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

- Merci beaucoup Candy… Je dois aller faire quelques achats pour la réception en l'honneur du retour de William qui aura lieu dans 1 semaine. Je serais très heureuse si tu acceptais de m'y accompagner. Ca me ferait un peu de compagnie et je pourrais apprendre à mieux te connaître.

- Avec plaisir ma tante !

Albert fut heureux d'avoir assister à une telle scène. Lorsqu'elles furent sortit, il se décida à écrire une lettre pour Terry. Il l'enverrait dans le courrier urgent, ainsi le jeune acteur pourrait l'avoir d'ici 2 jours… Et, s'il décide d'y répondre, il serait présent pour le bal…

Deux jours plus tard, à New York, un jeune homme d'une mauvaise humeur permanente ouvrait son courier. Il fut surprit d'y voir une lettre d'Albert… Il savait qu'il vivait avec Candy… Mais pourquoi lui écrivait il ? Il commença la lecture :

_« Terry,_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux que lors de notre dernière rencontre. _

_Ma lettre va te surprendre, mais elle est nécessaire. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour toi…_

_En premier, je dois te révéler quelque chose que j'ai due apprendre à Candy il y a quelques jours : je suis le grand oncle William… Son tuteur… En effet, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et j'étais partie afin de réorganiser mes affaires pour pouvoir revenir au grand jour et des évènements que je te raconterais plus tard ont précipité ma rencontre avec Candy._

_Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de lire cette lettre dans laquelle je te parle de Candy à presque chaque ligne, mais c'est parce que c'est à son sujet que je voulais t'écrire… J'ai fait une erreur lorsque je t'ai dit de rentrer à New York lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne voyais pas que Candy souffrait à se point…Elle essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, même Annie et les personnes de la maison Pony ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, mais elle est triste, elle souffre de votre séparation. _

_Candy a toujours été le genre de personne à s'occuper des autres avant de penser à elle et aujourd'hui elle en souffre, je le sens. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être avec Suzanne, et j'ai décidé de prendre en mains le bonheur de Candy. Tout comme moi, tu sais qu'elle ne trouvera se bonheur que dans tes bras ! _

_Dans quelques jours, je donne une réception afin que le Grand Oncle William fasse sont apparition au grand jour… Je te joins un carton d'invitation. _

_Si tu viens, alors nous chercherons ensemble une solution pour Suzanne. Je préfère ne pas parler de cette lettre à Candy, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre si tu décides de ne pas venir. Si tu viens, une chambre t'attendra._

_Dans l'espoir de te voir bientôt parmis nous,_

_Ton ami,_

_Albert._

_P.S : L'invitation est à ton nom, mais si ta mère, Eléonore Baker décidait de t'accompagner, j'en serais des plus heureux, (tout comme de nombreux autres invités !) »_

Terry était comme hypnotisé par cette lettre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le carton d'invitation et se mit immédiatement à faire ses bagages. Il allait rejoindre Candy ! Albert était le grand oncle William et il avait demandé à Terry de venir ! Ils allaient trouver une solution pour qu'il ne soit pas obliger d'épouser Suzanne !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est un Terry de très bonne humeur qui alla travaillé, sans oublier de dire à la troupe qu'il devait prendre quelques semaines de congé pour « raisons de santé ». Ils décidèrent donc que Terry resterait en congé jusqu'à la nouvelle pièce.

_**Suite 2 :**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Candy, ma suite**_

_**Chapitre 2: Le bal**_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, c'est un Terry de très bonne humeur qui alla travaillé, sans oublier de dire à la troupe qu'il devait prendre quelques semaines de congé pour « raisons de santé ». Il fut alors décidé que Terry ne reviendrai pas avant la prochaine pièce de théâtre. Ca lui laissait au moins 4 mois…

_« J'espère que ce sera assez de temps… »_ Pensa le jeune homme tout en prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il se rendit chez sa mère, se rappelant du post scriptum d'Albert.

« Bonjours maman !

- Tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui mon chéri, ça faisait longtemps… Depuis la dernière fois que tu as vu… enfin, dis moi ce qui te met de si joyeuse humeur !

- Oh maman, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, regarde la lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin ! »

Il tendit l'enveloppe à se mère qui commença la lecture, à haute voix. Elle sourit en lisant le PS du Grand Oncle William. Après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'invitation elle dit :

« Bien, je vais faire mes valises, pendant se temps là, envoie une lettre à Monsieur André pour lui confirmé notre arriver et va réserver nos billet de train, je serais prête quand tu reviendra !

- Oh maman, alors tu viens, c'est vrai ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te laisser passer ta vie avec une fille que je ne supporte pas et que tu n'aimes pas alors que tu as une chance de vivre avec celle que tu aime et que je trouve remarquablement parfaite pour mon fils unique chéri ? »

A ce petit discours, Terry sauta au cou de sa mère comme s'il était toujours un petit garçon de trois ans et se précipita dans le bureau de sa mère pour écrire une lettre avant d'aller à la gare.

Deux jours plus tard, (donc 3 jours avant le bal) Albert trouva dans son courrier une lettre de New York. _« Pourvu que se soit une bonne nouvelle pour ma Candy… »_ Ne pu t'il s'empêcher de penser en ouvrant l'enveloppe et en dépliant la lettre :

_« Mon ami Albert,_

_Ta lettre était pleine de surprises et d'étonnements. Tout d'abord, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de tes nouvelles, ensuite, je pensais que le grand oncle William de Candy était un vieil homme… Je suppose qu'elle aussi, ça a due lui faire une belle surprise ! Toi qui était déjà son frère, te voilà son père ! Mais la plus belle de toutes les surprises a été ton invitation ! J'ai due relire ta lettre 3 fois avant d'être certain d'avoir bien lu ! J'ai aussitôt été au théâtre pour me retirer de la pièce actuelle (pour raison de santé, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un mensonge !), je suis donc disponible pour au moins 4 mois ! Je me suis ensuite précipité chez ma mère pour lui faire lire ta lettre, au moment ou j'écris cette lettre, elle fait ses valises pour m'accompagner. Elle est ravie de votre initiative : ma mère n'a jamais aimée Suzanne et avoue adoré Candy (il faut être fou pour ne pas tomber sous son charmes, n'est-ce pas ?)…_

_Donc, c'est avec plaisir Albert que nous serons présent à la fête. Nous arriverons la veille de la fête par le train de 15H. Nous avons réservé deux chambres à l'hôtel qui se trouve dans le village à côté de la maison Pony. Comme je te connais, je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Candy, de peur que je ne vienne pas, mais sera-t-elle au courant de ma présence ? _

_Comment devrais-je réagir devant elle ?_

_Tu préfères lui faire la surprise de ma présence ? _

_Est-tu vraiment sûr que ça lui fera plaisir ?_

_As-tu des idées pour me débarrasser de Suzanne ?_

_Bon, je crois que je vais devoir arrêter là cette lettre, nous nous verrons bientôt !_

_Toute mon amitié,_

_Terry._

_P.S : Avec tout ça, j'ai faillit oublier de te dire que j'étais content que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire ! Candy est une infirmière remarquable ! »_

Albert sourit en lisant cette lettre_. « Il vient. Et sa mère aussi ! C'est Archibalde qui va être content ! Il va enfin pouvoir rencontrer son actrice préférée. »._

Il décida qu'en effet, il allait faire la surprise à Candy !

Il décida de mettre la grande tante Elroy au courant de ses lettres afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à garder le secret de l'arriver de Terrence Grandchester et d'Eléanore Baker. En effet, depuis la petite réunion qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, la grande tante passait beaucoup de temps avec Candy, afin d'apprendre à la connaître. Elles passaient toutes les deux beaucoup de temps dans la roseraie d'Anthony à discuter. Candy appris ainsi que la veille femme souffrait un peu du cœur et elle décida de prendre soin d'elle, et de lui donner quelques bons conseils.

Les deux jours séparant Albert de l'arriver des deux invités surprise passèrent rapidement. Candy avait déjà été acheté sa robe pour la soirée et était maintenant occupé à superviser la décoration de la salle de bal en compagnie de la grande tante Elroy.

« Candy, je dois aller en ville quelques heures, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oh, je dois aller accueillir des invités de la petite fête de demain. Je vais en profiter pour les accompagner à leur hôtel.

- D'accord. Qui c'est ? Je les connais ?

- Ah ah, tu es trop curieuse petite ! Oui, tu les connais certainement, mais tu verras qui c'est demain soir !

- C'est Patty ?

- Je te rappelle qu'elle est déjà chez Annie !

- Qui alors ?

- Tu verras petite ! A plus tard ! »

Et il sortit de la maison, laissant derrière lui une Candy très (mais alors très) curieuse. A voir le sourire qu'affichait la grande Tante, Candy lui dit :

« Ma tante, pourquoi ce sourire ? Connaissez vous les invités qu'il est partit chercher ?

- Je ne les ai jamais rencontré Candice… (et oui, la grande tante appelle Candy par son nom complet, pas de diminutif pour elle, on va dire qu'elle pense que c'est plus affectueux vu que lorsqu'elle disait du mal d'elle avant, elle disait Candy… vous me suivez ?)

- Connaissez-vous leurs noms ?

- J'ai la liste complète des invités oui.

- Vous ne me direz pas non plus de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai promis à William de garder son secret… Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il s'agis des personnes que tu adorerais le plus voir au monde… Tiens, tu peux aller chercher les nappes s'il te plaît ? »

En sortant de la salle, Candy n'était pas dupe, elle savait que la grande tante avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire et qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner des indices, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas de qui il pouvait s'agir…

_« Je ne vois pas vraiment… La personne que j'aimerais le plus au monde voir à se bal, c'est Terry, bine évidemment, mais elle ne le sait pas ça… Même Albert pense que je vais mieux et que je ne pense plus à lui, que je ne souffre plus… Alors qui ça peut bien être ? Oh Terry… Comme tu me manques…Bon, ne pensons plus à ça, je verrais bien de qui il s'agit demain! »_

Pendant se temps là, Albert, Terry et Eléanore se trouvait dans un petit café et discutaient joyeusement du plan pour le bal. Il était prévu qu'Albert arrive en premier et fasse un petit discours avant de présenter Candy officiellement et de laisser ensuite les reporter leurs poser quelques question (à Candy et Albert !), Albert proposa que Terry et sa mère soient très proche de la scène et que lorsque Candy descendrait, Terry l'inviterait à danser.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une longue heure (donc au moins une heure et demie) du bal et des possibilités diverses pour se « débarrasser » de la jeune Marlowe (et oui, je l'aime pas cette fille moi ! elle m'énerve !). Ils décidèrent de rediscuter de ce sujet fâcheux plus tard, « Lorsque Candy sera enfin heureuse ! » avait dit Albert.

Lorsqu'il revint au manoir, il était déjà 19h et Candy l'attendait en compagnie de la tante Elroy dans le petit Salon afin de pouvoir aller manger. Albert fut surprit que Candy ne lui redemande pas qui il était aller voir, mais, plus tard dans la soirée, il apprit par la grande tante que Candy avait arrêter de poser des question très rapidement.

_« Elle doit essayer de ne pas y penser… Je sais qu'elle voudrait que se soit Terry, mais elle ne doit pas vouloir y croire… Et bien ma petite Candy, tu vas avoir la plus belle surprise de ta vie demain soir… »_

Sur ces pensées, il alla se coucher, comme à son habitude, il passa devant la chambre à Candy et entendit que la jeune fille pleurait… Il espérait que se serait la dernière fois !

Le lendemain, la matinée passa très vite et à 15h, la tante Elroy et Candy montèrent se préparer. Les premiers invités devaient arriver pour 18h, et elles devaient être prête !

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, Candy finissait de nouer un ruban vert dans ces cheveux. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte et en la voyant, Albert pensa qu'il serait difficile à Terry de garder Candy pour lui tout seul. Très vite, la grande horloge sonna 19h et Albert fit son apparition, il commença son discours en détaillant les changements divers qu'il allait effectuer dans les entreprises André, puis vint le moment de présenter Candy :

« … Il y a quelques années, j'ai adoptée une jeune orpheline de la maison Pony, elle est maintenant ma fille, mon héritière. Elle a décidé de travailler et est une très bonne infirmière… Je vous présente Candice Neige André ! »

Lorsque Candy fit son entré, les photographes la mitraillèrent immédiatement. Elle ressemblait à un ange ! Terry, lui, ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de remarquer que l'étincelle qui brillait habituellement dans ces yeux n'était pas présente. Albert avait raison : Candy n'était pas heureuse !

Alors que les journalistes lui posaient des tas de questions en même temps, les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux de Terry. Elle ne croyait pas se qu'elle voyait ! Elle continua à la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'Albert pose sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler et de le regarder plus tard, je l'ai pas fait venir pour qu'il reparte aussitôt ! Mais avant tu dois répondre aux journalistes ! »

Candy quitta alors à regret les yeux du jeune homme et sourit aux journalistes :

« Pas tous en même temps s'il vous plait ! Qu'elle est votre question monsieur ?

- Pourquoi travaillez-vous, alors que votre famille à de l'argent ?

- Parce que j'aime beaucoup mon métier, qui est d'aider les gens, et que je pense que les femmes, peut importe leurs rangs dans la société, ont le droit de travailler !

- Pensez-vous à vous marier ?

- Comme toutes les filles de mon âge, oui, je pense à me marier avec l'homme de mes rêves !

- Qui est-il ?

- Vous le saurez quand je me marierais !

- N'étiez-vous pas fiancée à Daniel Legrand ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais en résumé, Daniel pensait pouvoir me forcé à l'épouser en l'annonçant à toute la presse avant que je ne réponde.

- Donc vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Non !

- Qui aimez-vous ?

- Encore une fois, cette question est trop personnelle !

- Avez-vous un cavalier pour ce bal ?

A cette question, Candy tenta un regard vers Terry, qui lui fit signe que oui…

- Oui, j'ai un cavalier.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Quelqu'un de merveilleux.

- Quel est son nom ?

Candy ne savait pas si elle devait donner le nom de Terry ou pas… elle hésita, voyant que le jeune homme en question semblait l'encourager, elle décida :

- Il s'appelle Terry.

- Son nom complet ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander plus tard messieurs ! Autre choses ?

- Oui, vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe !

- Merci, mais je pensais plutôt à d'autres questions… Ce sera la dernière.

- Quels sont vos sentiments pour Monsieur William ?

- Le grand oncle William est un homme merveilleux ! Il m'a porter secoure à un moment ou je ne pensais plus pouvoir m'en sortir. Depuis l'instant ou il m'a adopté, il a toujours été présent dans ma vie. Il m'a toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin. J'aime le grand oncle William comme un père. »

Les journalistes comprirent que les questions étaient terminées. Candy commença à descendre de la petite scène afin de rejoindre Terry. En un instant, ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Alors que Terry s'apprêtait à parler, un des journalistes dit :

« Mon dieu ! Mais son cavalier est un acteur ! C'est Terrence Grandchester, le fils d'Eléanore Baker ! »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pour le bonheur de Candy : suite**_

En un instant, ils étaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Alors que Terry s'apprêtait saluer Candy, un des journalistes cria (hurler est plus vrai en fait !) :

« Mon dieu ! Mais regardez qui est son cavalier! C'est Terrence Grantchester, le célèbre acteur de théâtre! »

Candy n'y croyait pas ! A peine avait-elle retrouvé Terry que quelqu'un essayait à nouveau de le lui prendre, à savoir : la presse ! Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander se qu'il était venu faire ici ! Bien sûr, elle espérait que se serait une bonne nouvelle…

Heureusement pour elle, Terry avait l'habitude des journaliste et su très vite se débarrasser d'eux en leur faisant comprendre qui commandait. Un autre journaliste lui demanda :

« Monsieur Grantchester, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas à New York, n'êtes vous pas fiancé à Susanna Marlowe ? »

Le journaliste qui avait posé cette question avait attiré tous les regards vers le groupe. Tout le monde regardait maintenant Terry et attendait sa réponse. Albert fulminait et maudissait un à un les journalistes qui avaient interrompu les retrouvailles de sa fille et Terry, Annie plaignait Candy, Archi regardait Terry d'un mauvais œil, tout en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas à nouveau pleurer la jeune fille, la grande tante semblait trouver la situation assez amusante et Candy attendait, elle aussi, impatiemment la réponse de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur.

« Ecoutez, je suis venu ici pour une raison des plus importante et assez urgente, alors je vais vous répondre et vous allez ensuite me laissez tranquille, suis-je bien clair ? _(Acquiescements des journalistes)_ Bon, alors Candy et moi étions au Collège Royale de St Paul ensemble et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Ensuite, Susanna a essayé de nous séparer et quand elle à eu son accident, elle m'a obligé à prendre soin d'elle. Je ne voulais pas mais Candy à tendance à toujours penser au bonheur des autres avant de penser au sien et elle m'a demandé de rester avec Susanna. Le problème est que je n'aime pas Susanna, et que je n'ai aucunement de passer ma vie entière avec elle ! Je suis venu ici pour reconquérir la dame de mon cœur et je ne repartirais pas avant qu'elle ne m'ait promis sa vie ! Maintenant, excusez moi, mais vous empêchez Candy de me rejoindre, et je suis venu pour la voir ! »

Les journalistes comprirent qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus et se contentèrent donc de ces mots avant de partir. Albert, la tante Elroy, Eléanore Baker et Annie souriaient, Archi semblait avoir encore quelques difficultés à croire le jeune acteur (après tout mentir c'est son métier non ?) et Candy se dirigeait vers le jeune homme avec un magnifique sourire au lèvres. C'est alors que ceux qui connaissaient bien la jeune femme purent remarquer cette étincelle de bonheur qui brillait à présent dans ces yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les jardins en compagnie de Terry! Candy était enfin heureuse à nouveau !

Alors que dans la salle de bal, tout le monde commençait à danser, Candy et Terry se trouvaient assis dans la roseraie, toujours main dans la main, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur que cela ne brise le rêve et les rappels à la réalité dans laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Terry pris cependant son courage en mains pour prendre la parole :

« Candy, écoute, je sais que je t'ai promis d'être heureux avec Susanna, mais je ne peux pas. Je passe tout mon temps à penser à toi et je ne supporte plus d'être séparé de toi. Comme je l'ai dit aux journalistes plus tôt, je suis venu pour te demander ton cœur, et je ne repartirais que lorsque je l'aurais, à moins que tu ne me prouves que tu es heureuse sans moi. »

Il avait débiter ça comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier, d'une traite, tout en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Candy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Terry était vraiment revenu pour elle ! Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de répondre, avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours fut :

« Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller ! »

Terry vit qu'elle commençait à pleurer et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort dans une étreinte rassurante. Ces larmes étaient des larmes de joie, parce qu'elle avait retrouvé Terry et son amour, mais elles étaient aussi toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait retenu afin de paraître forte aux yeux du monde. Elle ne fut capable de rien dire d'autre avant un bon moment, elle était bien dans les bras de Terry : chauds et rassurants ! Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle savait que son cœur ne souffrirait plus maintenant ! Elle le sentait !

Bien entendu, elle savait qu'ils devraient encore discuter du « problème Susanna », mais il pourrait bien attendre le lendemain. En cette soirée, Candy avait une seule envie : Etre heureuse !!!

C'était comme s'ils avaient passé un accord silencieux qui les empêchait de parler de la jeune actrice en cette soirée. Aucun des deux n'en avaient envie. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était être ensemble, près l'un de l'autre, et discuter de tout et de rien comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Un peu plus loin, dans la grande salle de bal, les journalistes étaient parties depuis longtemps et les invités dansaient. Annie, Archi, Albert et la mère de Terry discutaient du couple tout en les « observant » depuis une des grandes fenêtres :

« - Candy est celle qui fera le bonheur de Terry, je le sais depuis cet été en Ecosse durant lequel, grâce à elle, j'ai retrouvé mon fils ! S'exclama Eléanore

- Candy a toujours privilégié le bonheur des autres avant le sien… C'est elle qui aurait due être adopté par les Bryton, mais elle savait que je rêvais moi aussi d'avoir des parents, alors elle a tout fait pour qu'ils ne veuillent plus d'elle mais de moi… raconta la douce Annie

- Candy est un ange ! Assura Archi

- Avez-vous une idée de la manière de calmer Susanna Monsieur William? Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement ! Demanda l'actrice.

- Je pensais à allez la voir, vous, Candy, Terry et moi, afin de lui en parlez… Nous pouvons lui payer les meilleures prothèses ainsi que les meilleurs médecins du pays. Dit Albert

- Le plus gros problème est qu'elle aime Terry ! Fit remarquer Eléanore.

- Mais il aime Candy et elle le mérite ! Elle mérite d'être enfin heureuse ! » Conclu Annie d'un ton sans répliques.

Dans le jardin, les deux jeunes amoureux s'étaient finalement rassis sur un banc de pierre. Voyant que sa bien-aimée frissonnait, Terry lui proposa :

« - Il commence à faire frais Tâche de son, tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Nous pourrions danser un peu…

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée Terry…

- Je suis surpris que tu ne riposte pas, je t'ai pourtant appeler Tâche de son ! D'habitude tu détestes ça !

- C'est vrai, mais tu m'as tellement manquée que je suis prête à t'écouter m'appeler ainsi encore toute la soirée !

- Je vais en profiter alors Mademoiselle Tarzan ! »

Et c'est en riant qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, souriant en voyant leur amis discuter devant la fenêtre montrant la partie du jardin où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. En un regard les deux amoureux se comprirent et ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers Albert, Annie, Archi et Eléanore. Une fois derrière eux, Candy et Terry ne furent pas surpris d'entendre les 4 personnes parler d'eux.

« - Annie a parfaitement raison, Candy a le droit au bonheur ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé cette Susanna ! Dit la mère de Terry

- Je suis content que vous approuviez mes décisions, mère ! » Intervint le jeune homme, une étincelle de malice dans le regard, un sourire moqueur accrocher aux lèvres comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitter. L'actrice était heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu se sourire sur les lèvres de son fils… Depuis la rupture d'avec Candy en fait !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pour le bonheur de Candy : suite**_

« - Annie a parfaitement raison, Candy a le droit au bonheur ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé cette Susanna ! Dit la mère de Terry

- Je suis content que vous approuviez mes décisions, mère ! » Intervint le jeune homme, une étincelle de malice dans le regard, un sourire moqueur accrocher aux lèvres comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitter.

L'actrice était heureuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu se sourire sur les lèvres de son fils…

Depuis la rupture d'avec Candy en fait !

Voici une raison de plus pour laquelle elle aimait Candy, la jeune femme était la seule qui arrivait à rendre le sourire à son fils, la seule qui arrive à la calmer, la seule contre qui son fils n'arrivait jamais à être en colère.

« Terry, Candy ! Nous ne vous avions pas vu sortir de la roseraie ! S'exclama Albert

- C'est ce que je vois ! Vous nous espionniez ! Ricana Candy.

- Mais bien sûr que non Candy voyons! Nous ne sommes pas comme ça ! Protesta Annie

- Nous ne faisions qu'observer les roses d'Anthony sous la lumière de la lune ! Argumenta Archie

- Comme c'est romantique ! Se moqua gentiment Candy.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laissez observer les jolies roses ! Mademoiselle Tarzan tâches de son, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? Dit Terry

- Avec plaisir ! » Lui répondit Candy en prenant le bras qu'il lui tendait.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que Candy est à nouveau heureuse ! Fit remarquer Albert

- Oui, mais je m'en veux vraiment de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Je suis supposée être comme sa sœur et je n'ai rien vu, j'ai été aveugle ! Je me suis laissée bernée comme n'importe quel étranger ! Annie commença à pleurer en disant ça !

- Ne t'en fais pas Annie, tu n'es pas la seule qui n'ai rien vu… J'ai été aussi aveugle que toi sur se coup là ! Tenta de la réconforter Archie, qui semblait aussi abattu qu'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir les enfants… Candy à jouer la comédie comme une professionnelle… Je m'en suis rendu compte parce que je la voyais tous les jours à l'appartement, puis, quand je l'ai revu en tant que l'oncle William, j'ai remarqué que ses yeux n'avaient pas encore récupéré leur étincelle de joie… Mais vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, si je n'avais pas vécu avec elle tous les jours, je n'aurais rien vu non plus… » Les rassura Albert.

Le petit groupe s'était tourné vers la piste de danse où tout le monde semblait absorbé par Candy et Terry, qui, eux, étaient dans leur petit monde à eux et ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui les entouraient.

La soirée toute entière suivit le même schéma.

Le schéma du bonheur, de la joie, de la vie et de l'amour. Au court de la soirée, Monsieur Legrand vint trouver Candy afin de s'excuser une nouvelle fois du comportement de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il en profita pour remettre à Candy une lettre de Daniel dans laquelle se dernier s'excuser d'avoir tenter de la forcer au mariage.

Lorsque l'heure de rentrer chez soit arriva, il fut difficile pour Candy et Terry de se quitter, même s'ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir le lendemain pour trouver une solution « anti-Susanna ».

Cette nuit là, Albert n'entendit pas Candy pleurer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**_Voilà,_**

**_alors, je sais que c'est court,_**

**_Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps ces temps ci..._**

**_Il y aura une suite qui racontera comment ils règle le problème avec Susanna, mais plus tard._**

**_J'espère quand même que ma fiction vous a plu!_**

**_Merci_**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
